


Leechery

by empathy_junkie



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Awkward Relationships, Blood, Classy Hotel Rooms, M/M, Scars, Ulterior Motives, Vampire AU, Vampires, angsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathy_junkie/pseuds/empathy_junkie
Summary: For the ohtori.nu Secret Santa Exchange! Vampiric AU one-shot. Vampire!Saionji and pretty blood-bag!Touga because that's my aesthetic.
Relationships: Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Leechery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyaltyOverReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyOverReality/gifts).



In life, Kyouichi Saionji had been a painfully conspicuous creature. No motive of his could be hidden for more than a minute from people who were at all familiar with him; no emotion was permitted to hide beneath his skin. And unfortunately for him, these attributes were not altered when death overtook him.

Nor when it abandoned him again.

It was therefore obvious to the majority of the people who spotted the tall, green-haired figure moving effortlessly through the darkening street that he was plagued by grimmest contemplations or engulfed in the most sordid of occurrences. His dark eyes flashed from side to side; his lips, pale as linen, were drawn in a sallow, thin line. When he approached the front desk of the well-lit hotel, the clerk's back straightened mechanically, and he spoke almost too quickly for his client to comprehend.

Saionji, however, was oblivious to all of these affects. There was only one creature, as of late, who managed to consume every ounce of his attention, and it caused the vampire great dread to think that was precisely what the creature wanted.

~

Kiryuu Touga greeted the vampire with a smile.

"Welcome," he said warmly, even as Saionji made a show of closing the hotel door roughly and locking it before he even deigned to face his friend.

In fact, even after facing the other with all the grace of a statue, Saionji kept his eyes averted. His hands buried themselves in the pockets of his coat. And he finally spoke.

"Remind me again why you can't just come to meet me, at least once in awhile?"

Touga feigned contemplation, bringing a finger to his lower lip.

"Dissatisfied with our accommodations?" he asked.

Saionji began to pace in a tight track by the door. "No, I just. It feels wrong. It feels weird. Meeting up in hotels like we're … "

He wasn't required to finish the thought. He could feel Touga smirking as it hovered absurdly between them.

"If you'd rather be the one to procure our room," the mortal said at length. "I'd gladly hand over the responsibility."

The vampire half-shrugged. He still hadn't looked up, but his breath was already beginning to hitch in his silent chest.

"Forget it," he said, and every note in his breathless voice rang in Touga's ears like a chorus of bells. A signal, sounding loudly.

"Kyouichi."

The tone this time was just right to catch the vampire's gaze at last. It was a gesture that signaled an end to all meandering dialogue; a cue scrawled into the margins of a script that had grown worn from over-use.

When Saionji's eyes met the visage of his acquaintance, they were trapped there. Urgency blossomed in the vampire's face. He took a faltering step forward. And through it all, Touga refused to react with more than a sanguine sigh.

"We can discuss it over the phone," he muttered. "There's no need to waste any more of our time."

Saionji's body quivered.

Touga went on daringly,

"Well, then. Last time you made too much of a mess, and I still depend on mortal currency to survive," he immediately began to slide out of his long coat. "So I hope you understand if I remove part of my clothes."

Anger mingled with the roaring hues of need in the vampire's eyes.

"D-don't blame me for that," Saionji shrugged off his own coat, clearly doing so only to occupy his trembling hands. The green-haired vampire felt no chill apart from hunger; no warmth apart from satiation.

And he was starved.

Touga laughed softly into the back of his hand.

"Please, Kyouichi. I wouldn't blame you for anything."

Saionji found himself too debauched by such foolishness to answer. And the next minute, he found himself looming behind Touga's straight, knobbed shoulders.

"Let me do it," he grunted, hoarsely.

"You'll just tear it," Touga protested half-heartedly. "Can't you wait a minute?"

But the hand on his shoulder was answer enough.

Touga's lean body was shoved back down into the room's single high-backed chair. He released a bemused sigh to fill the silence of a fevered Saionji moving his fingers without the faintest hint of a sound. He cast the tie over the back of the chair, next to Touga's ear. The shirt he merely slid down Touga's back.

"It'll wrinkle -"

"Shut up."

"Kyouichi."

"Fine!" Saionji took the back of Touga's neck in his palm, using the hold to bow Touga's upper body forward. Red hair spilled forward like a river of blood. But Touga had become accustomed to it, and more than that, he had learned what limits Saionji's lack of intuition placed on his great strength. So he made no sound as Saionji removed his shirt and swept a great handful of his hair to the side. His eyes drifted shut, awaiting the brusque pain and the rather ill noises that typically followed such a gesture. Yet a full moment passed the two of them by.

Touga's back began to ache.

"There are … so many," Saionji was saying suddenly.

"Nothing I can't hide."

"Then why's your pulse so fast …" the vampire's words were beginning to slur in his desperation.

"Human bodies have instinctual reactions to the anticipation of pain, you know."

Saionji's lips brushed the ridge of his prey's pale shoulder. He murmured something Touga could not decipher. Though he did manage to catch the word 'pain', tossed back at him as some kind of helpless rebuttal.

Before his vision began to swim.

And it didn't hurt at all.


End file.
